Lake Retba (Civ6)
|size = 2 tiles |tile type = Lake |movement = 1 |yield = 2 2 1 |appeal = +2 to adjacent tiles |other = Provides fresh water to adjacent tiles |terrain = Grassland, Plains }} Lake Retba is a 2-tile passable in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Lake Retba appears as a on or tiles. Each wonder tile provides 2 , 2 , and 1 (instead of the normal yields from lake tiles). Lake Retba increases the of adjacent tiles by +2. Like normal Lake tiles, Lake Retba provides to adjacent tiles. Land also suffer a Movement penalty when they embark/disembark from Lake Retba's tiles onto dry land. In the Gathering Storm expansion, Lake Retba does not provide Fresh water; it provides salt water (+1 Housing).. Strategy Each Lake Retba tile has a yield of 2 , 2 , and 1 . Since Culture is often hard to generate early in the game, incorporating natural wonder tiles can provide a vital head start through the . Like ordinary lake tiles, the yields of Lake Retba's tiles can be increased using certain bonuses. If the wonder tiles are owned by a city with a Lighthouse and Seaport, the yield of the tiles will increase by 1 and 2 respectively. Owning the wonder will increase the Lake's yields by 1 and 1 . The bonus of the city-state also increases the tile yields by 1 , and a further 1 once the has been reached. Unfortunately, as with all natural wonders, Retba's tiles cannot be developed or improved. Because of this, natural wonders may be more of a hindrance than an asset later in the game - a natural wonder in the heart of a can spoil adjacency bonuses for Farms and districts. In general, passable wonder tiles are significantly better than an unimproved tile of any kind, but are often less productive than an ordinary tile with an improvement or a district. Note that the wonder tiles can be incorporated into - if a player wishes to found a Park, then it is often wise to include as many wonder tiles as possible within a city. Civilopedia entry The “Pink Lake” gets its name from its intense, strawberry pink water. This color changes from pale pink to an alarming rusty red depending on the time of day, season, and composition of the lake. Algae living within the lake, not pollution, cause its shifting palette. For the Senegalese locals, the lake’s changing waters are simply part of everyday life. Retba’s color is not its only unusual quality. The lake’s hypersalinic water—similar to the Dead Sea—lets a swimmer float on the lake without effort. This means that diving into the lake is not recommended. (Nor is drinking the water.) Trivia * Lake Retba paradoxically provides fresh water to adjacent tiles, despite being one of the saltiest lakes on Earth. The water from the lake is not suitable for human consumption, nor is it useful for irrigating farms or keeping livestock. * The maximum possible yield from the tiles of Lake Retba is 2 , 2 , 4 , and 4 . This is possible if the tiles are in a city with a Seaport, if the player owns the Huey Teocalli wonder, if the player is the Suzerain of Auckland, and the game is in the Industrial Era or later. Gallery Natural Wonder Lake Retba (Civ6).png|The Lake Retba intro cinematic Natural Wonder Lake Retba closeup (Civ6).png|Lake Retba, as seen in-game ru:Озеро Ретба (Civ6) Category:Passable Natural Wonders (Civ6)